Stolen
by warnesy-01
Summary: Victoria captures Bella while Edward's on a hunting trip. Will Edward get back to Bella in time, or fall for Victoria's trap?
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen**

**This story takes place during Eclipse, a couple of weeks after Edward returns in New Moon. The Cullens and Bella know there is a newborn vampire in Seattle, but they don't know it's a full army of vampires.**

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Some of the ideas and phrases I have used in this story are also from Stephenie's books.

**Bella's POV:**

I sat at the table with a mix of blissful and anxious emotions running through me. It was only a few more minutes until Edward was allowed to come over. Ever since my little disappearing act last spring and the months of depression previous to it, which Charlie blamed on Edward, he had only been allowed around the house from 7 to 9:30 and I wasn't allowed out. That meant I always spent the hours between when I arrived home from school and when Edward arrived in agitation, anxious for his presence. At that moment there was a knock on the door and I nearly ran to get it. I opened it and there stood my own personal god. He had the same look of relief in his eyes as I felt, as though the last couple of hours away had been painful for him too, which they probably had been.

"Good evening", he said to me politely, in a manner that could only be picked up in an early twentieth century.

"Hi", I replied breathlessly as he pulled me into his cool arms and kissed me softly on the forehead. He then stood back and dropped his arms, so I knew Charlie must be coming. I took his hand and entwined our fingers; Charlie could deal with this much.

"Good evening, Charlie", Edward said in the same polite tone. He was always better mannered than Charlie deserved. Charlie just grunted in ascent and stomped off to the TV. Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile, but something was off. I couldn't put my finger on it as to why, and there was no chance to ask with Charlie's prying ears so nearby. As always, time passed too quickly and he officially left for the night, though I knew he would return later when Charlie was snoring. When he did return through my second story window he smiled again, and once again something was off.

"What's wrong?" I asked, starting to get worried now.

"Nothing", he replied, but he couldn't completely meet me eyes.

"Edward, I know there's something wrong, what is it?" I repeated.

"Nothing's really wrong, it's just…" he hesitated for half a second, "the others are planning a big hunting trip next week, but I didn't want to go, I'd rather stay here with you". He shrugged trying to seem nonchalant, but I knew him so well that I could tell he wanted to go, probably just worried that I would get upset when he left. In truth, I most likely would be. His absence always brought back the gaping hole in my chest from when he'd left last summer, though I tried not to let him see this.

"No, you should go, it'll be fun and it will give me a chance to get out and about. Charlie ungrounded me today, just after you left this evening", I ended, beaming.

"That's excellent Bella, but I could stay and we could do something together", he offered, always trying to please me.

"Well, actually, there were conditions. Charlie wants me to spend my time with other friends, especially Jake", I said a bit reluctantly. Jacob hadn't been answering my calls since Edward got back and this upset me. I tried not to let Edward see this as he had issues with me being best friends with a werewolf.

"Okay", Edward agreed and I knew he was trying to hide his joy at the fact he could join his family on the hunting trip.

"So, how long are you going for?" I asked, trying to sound offhand.

"Well, Emmett and Jasper wanted to get further out so we could hunt new animals, so we'll be gone for about 5 days." He sounded wary as he said this.

"Alright", I said trying to sound as though this didn't matter, but not quite pulling it off.

"I can stay if you want", he suggested, sounding slightly worried.

"No, you should go, spend some time with your family, I'll be fine. I'll make plans to get out of Forks for a day".

"Not Seattle". He injected quickly. Seattle was supposedly being stalked by one of the worst serial killers in the history of the state at the moment, though I knew that it was actually a newborn vampire ravaging the city.

"Of course not, I was thinking maybe Port Angeles, and maybe I could catch up with Angela as well", I added as an afterthought.

"That sounds good Bella, thank you".


	2. Chapter 2

**A massive thank you to all the people who read and reviewed my last chapter! I was stoked! Especially when I got all these people adding me as favourite author and favourite story. I know the first chapter isn't very eventful, neither is the second, but I'll try get the third chapter up tonight, that's when all the action kicks in. ; ) Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.

The next week Edward and the rest of the Cullens prepared to leave for their 'camping' trip, as was the public story.

"We'll be back in no time, I promise", Edward repeated for what felt like the fifty-thousandth time.

"There's no need to rush, enjoy your self", I assured him before he kissed me passionately. All too soon he was pulling away, Edward and his rules. He pulled out my favourite smile and was out of the window before I could blink. I sighed. Now I had a whole five days ahead of me with no Edward.

By noon I was going nuts. I decided to call Angela and see if she wanted to get together so I could distract myself. Unfortunately she was busy, but we made plans for the next day. Now I still had half a day of Edward-free time to fill. It was too late to head out of town, or at least anywhere far enough for my liking. I had decided to go somewhere further than Seattle so I would use up more of the day driving. I tried to call Jacob, but as I had expected, I got no answer. So I spent the rest of the day doing jobs around the house and ended up cooking Charlie a complex dinner and dessert just to kill the time. I didn't have any homework to do as it was now the holidays.

The next day I went to Angela's house, sick of mine after the last few weeks in custody. There was one thing about Angela that bothered me, she was so observant.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she asked while we sat down to eat lunch.

"I'm alright, I guess, just missing Edward." I found that it helped a little to talk about it, to be able to whine like a normal teenager for a few hours "and I'm worried about Jacob, he hasn't been talking to me since Edward came back."

"Oh, how come?" This was what I liked about Angela, though. When she asked questions like these, she asked because she really cared, not just to get gossip like Jessica did.

"He sort of blames Edward for what happened after he left last time." When I saw the look on Angela's face, I added, "Well everyone seems to think that".

At these words, her face softened, "But you obviously don't, may I ask why?" This question was not as easily answered. I couldn't exactly tell her that Edward was a vampire and he left for my safety. She saw my hesitation and said, "Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. He left because he thought I could do better than him. He didn't realize that leaving would hurt me so much, and it turns out it didn't work out too well for him either", I answered, pulling my answers from threads of truth.

"I should have known he left for you, sorry, I guess I jumped to conclusions", she apologized

"It's alright; I jumped to the wrong conclusions when he left as well."

The rest of the day sped by with the time I spent with Angela, and for that I was grateful.

**I know it's short, but I'll start writing the next chapter immediately. Thanks for reading. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

On the third day of Edward's absence I got ready for my day out. I had a full tank of gas, and I would probably have to make a few stops along the way, thanks to my trucks awful mileage. I move my scruffy wallet form my school bag to me seldom-used purse and headed off.

I had been driving for about two and a half hours when I noticed my tank was getting close to empty. I wasn't sure whether or not I should stop. I was only a short way away from my destination, but my tank was dangerously low and the only stop close by was Seattle, where I wasn't meant to stop. I weighed up the pros and cons and decided to stop. It wasn't worth the risk of getting stranded in the middle of nowhere.

I pulled into the service station and was filling up my tank when all of a sudden stone cold hands had grabbed me, covering my mouth so I couldn't scream. A piece of cloth was placed over my eyes and, without any warning, I was flying.

**Victoria's POV:**

I couldn't believe it, there she stood. The girl I had been hunting for weeks on end was standing a few feet from me. Ever since Edward had killed my James I had wanted revenge. I had decided to take his human mate Bella. I had just never expected it to be so easy! I had been trying to find a way to her for months. Of course, he would come for her, they all would. I could see how much he loved her. What they wouldn't be expecting was the reception they would receive.

Since my time in Mexico I had been coming up with a plan. I would create an army of newborn vampires and set them to kill Edward and the others who joined him. Newborns were crazed, driven by thirst and instinct, but powerful. For about their first year of their vampire life they were immensely strong, stronger than older, more experience fighters and in great numbers, unstoppable.

So I would destroy the Cullens, and Bella for good measure. She was nothing but bait to me, a lure for the real prize: Edward. But I would kill her, mate for a mate.

This was my chance. I rushed out at vampire speed, as there were no other humans to see me, and grabbed her. I covered her mouth and eyes so she couldn't make any noise or see where we were going.

I took her back to where I kept my army; there were 19 of them at the moment. I had to keep creating new ones as they fought with each other. I took Bella to a shed hidden in the woods where we stayed just out of town, and dropped her inside. She let out a gasp of pain and shock and I laughed. I took the blindfold off her eyes and watched as her face filled with recognition and fear.

**Bella's POV:**

I was dumped on the floor with a painful thud and a gasp slipped through my lips. I heard a high pitched laugh that sounded like it belonged to a baby. The cover was taken from my eyes and it only took me half a second to process the scene in front of me. It was her.

Victoria.

She stood in front of me with a triumphant smile on her face. Of course, she had gotten me. I had been so stupid as to think that she would just give up her routine from months back, trying to get closer and closer to me. Though she hadn't tried since the Cullens returned, and she slipped to the back of my mind. But here she stood, and I knew my death was inevitable. I remembered Laurent' words in the meadow,

"If you knew what she had planed for you…"

She was sure to drag it out, make it as painful for me as possible.

"Hello, Bella", she said in a voice that sounded too girly and childlike to go with the fiery hair and cold sneer she wore. I had always expected her to have a snarl, this voice sounded more suited to blonde curls and pink bubble gum.

I sat in shock and was unable to respond. She let out her baby's laugh again and stalked out. This shocked me even more, I was so sure of an instant death.

**That's chapter three! Thanks for reading; it means so much to me. I hope you liked this chapter, I'll have the next one up either tomorrow or Saturday night at the latest. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed my story! On to the story…**

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

**Edwards POV:**

I was running with my family, about to hunt a pack of lions when Alice stopped suddenly, her face blank. I tuned into her thoughts, trying to see what she saw. There was just a flash of different scenes, not making any sense. One contained a vague view of Bella, but it changed so fast that I had no time to make sense of it.

"Alice what is it?" I asked tightly, trying to control the sudden worry that had flared up inside me. Jasper moved closer, sensing my worry and Alice's confusion.

"I don't know. I was watching Bella like you asked me to, and all of a sudden the vision started flickering, like Bella or someone close to her is constantly changing their mind".

"What does it mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure", Alice replied.

"I don't like it, we have to go back and check on her", I said, in a hurry now to make sure my love was okay.

Emmett groaned, "Edward, she's probably fine, you're just over-reacting."

"No, I don't think he is", Alice interceded before I could bite Emmett's head off; "This doesn't feel right. She's not with the werewolves, otherwise I wouldn't see her at all, but it's so indistinct". Alice frowned.

"Indecision?" Carlisle suggested.

"Maybe", Alice allowed, sounding doubtful, "but it seems to fast to be that".

"Well, I'm going back", I said as I turned to leave.

"Yes, we don't want to take any risks with this", Carlisle agreed. I was grateful, If Carlisle agreed everyone else would follow suit.

"Thank you", I said to him as we raced off.

**Jacob's POV:**

I had been running patrols when Seth phased to give us the news.

"I just got a call from Billy. Charlie called; he said Bella's gone missing. She went out of town yesterday and didn't come back. Her truck was found, abandoned at a petrol station in Seattle", Seth reported.

"What?!" I exclaimed. I hadn't been talking to Bella since the bloodsucker returned, but that didn't stop the worry that engulfed me now.

"Yeah, it's pretty strange, and Charlie's going crazy with worry. He's gone up there to check things out.

"Well, we have to go help him!" I said fervently. What if Bella was hurt? I had to know what was going on.

"No, Jacob. The police will handle this, we're needed in La Push", Sam ordered.

"What about Bella, doesn't she matter?" I nearly screamed in my head.

"Yes, but we can't put everyone in danger at the expense of Bella Swan, It's not our problem".

I let out a low growl. "She could be in trouble, Sam".

Sam sighed internally, "Okay, you can go check things out, but take Embry and Quil with you, I don't want you out there alone." I knew he was worried that being separated could be dangerous.

"Thanks Sam, I'll be okay, it's Bella I'm worried about".

So I set out with Embry and Quil on my flanks, running full pace towards Seattle. We were getting close; I was just able to see the service station when the sickly sweet stench hit us. A vampire had been here, and not just any vampire, but Victoria. I recognized her scent from the weeks we'd spent tracking her. She had been after Bella for months, obviously she hadn't given up. But this time she'd succeeded.

"Now is it our problem?" I asked Sam sarcastically through the mind link.

"Yes", he replied seriously and through his mind I heard him howl, calling the rest of the pack in. There were ten of us now with the redhead hanging around and we would need the whole pack if a bloodsucker was involved.

"Wait for us there", Sam ordered, so we phased back into our human forms as not to attract attention. As I was walking out to Charlie, I saw the Cullens arrive.

**Edward's POV:**

I caught two scents as I stepped out of my Volvo at the petrol station. The first was werewolf and I quickly noticed Jacob, Embry and Quil over near the forest.

The second scent was Victoria. I was filled with a sudden rage and I let a growl to low for human ears to hear escape.

"Oh dear", Esme said as she stepped out and caught the scent.

Just then Jacob came over. "Hey, bloodsucker, how could you let this happen? Just thought you'd let Bella wander off on her own while Victoria was hanging around?" he said harshly. He was right, I had let Bella get in harms way, all because of a stupid hunting trip.

"It's not your fault", Jasper assured me, feeling the waves of guilt and anger coming off me.

"Of course not", Carlisle agreed.

It didn't matter now; I just needed to find Bella. "Let's hurry", I said to the rest of my family.

"Hold up a sec, leech, as much as I hate working with a bloodsucker, we can help. Sam and the rest of the pack are on their way".

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate this", I said gratefully.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Bella", he said snidely.

"I know", I agreed. "What do you know about all of this?" I gestured to the empty truck. It was killing me, not doing anything while Bella was in danger, so I would get as much information as I could.

"Bella went out of town yesterday, obviously stopping here to get petrol, and didn't come home".

She had been gone for nearly a day. The worry got more intense. At that moment Sam and the rest of the pack arrived, and we set off, following Victoria's trail. We came to the forest just out of Seattle and I could hear a babble of voices. No, not voices, thoughts.

"Wait", I cautioned the others, and everyone stopped. "I hear lots of thoughts". Horror washed through me as I located Victoria's thoughts and saw her plan

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked tensely, sensing my horror.

"She's created an army of newborn vampires", I said in disbelief. Jasper froze; he knew only too well what newborns were capable of. "She's taken Bella as bait and created the army to get revenge for killing James. That's why Alice couldn't see her. Not indecision, knowledge."

"What's the big deal?" I heard Jacob ask through his thoughts.

"Newborns are uncontrolled and crazed, with exceptional strength. They are a serious danger in big numbers", I answered him.

"How many are there?" Jasper asked.

"19", I answered.

Jacob snorted, "We can take them", he thought.

"Yes", I agreed, "There are fairly even numbers, and we have skill, strategy and surprise on our side". I was suddenly very grateful for the wolves' presence.

"Yes", Jasper said and he gave us all a quick rundown on how the newborns would act. We then headed forward to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who have read my story! This is the last chapter, so I hope you like it. : )**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters.

**Bella POV:**

I had been locked in this shed for nearly a day, without being given food or water and I'd been too worried for sleep. I had seen the great number of vampires walking around and I knew from the bright red colour of their eyes that they must be newborns. I had heard the stories of Jasper's past and knew Victoria must be creating an army, though I didn't know why.

I was scared, always expecting Victoria to walk through the door and kill me, but she didn't, another mystery. I wished to get out of this place and be safe again, but I didn't know how. Any means would require putting others in danger.

I had been sitting hunched up in a ball for hours when I heard a feral snarl outside. I would recognize it anywhere. Relief and horror washed through me in the same instant. Edward had come to save me.

All of a sudden a heard growls and metallic shredding sounds fill the still air. A fight had begun. I stood up, but there was no way to see what was going on, no ways to make sure my loved ones were alright.

I heard different, but familiar growls join the others. The wolves were here too. My stomach rolled nauseatingly. If anything happened to any of them, it would be my fault.

I heard the chain outside the door clinking and Victoria walked in, blocking the doorway. It was obvious in her eyes what she was thinking; she had not been expecting the werewolves, it was too even a fight. The Cullens would not die like she had planned, so the only thing she could do now was to kill me, so Edward could live the rest of eternity in the same torture as her. She had no time to make it slow and painful like she would have liked, she would just have to make do with quick.

But then her expression changed as though she'd just had an idea. Her eyes flickered once around the shed, and then she quickly took out a small silver rectangular thing. I didn't realize what it was until I saw the small flame she placed on the dead leaves and twigs that covered the floor. It caught in a matter of seconds and then she was out of the door in a flash, the lock clicking shut behind her.

The flames spread quickly along the western end of the room, cutting off any escape route. Dead leaves and sticks were scattered on the floor everywhere, and I knew the flames would only take a few short minutes to destroy the place, with me inside.

"Edward!" I screamed. Already the room was filling with black smoke and I coughed as I breathed it in. I used the sleeve of my shirt to cover my mouth, but the ash still managed to get through.

"I'm coming, Bella", he replied desperately and I heard another growl rip from his chest.

The fire was spreading, surrounding me, and turning the metal walls into scorching hotplates. I began sweating as the room turned into a massive oven, and continued coughing as the smoke filled me lungs.

I sat on the floor, partly because I was trying to stay low, under the smoke, partly because I felt like I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Just before unconsciousness could overcome me, I heard a screech as metal was being pulled apart, just to my right. I looked over to see Edward run in through a hole in the wall, pick me up in his cool arms and nearly fly me outside. He sat me down on the ground, where I continued to cough roughly, trying to get the last of the ash out of my lungs.

"Its okay, your okay now, Bella", he repeated, rubbing soothing circles on my back. His tone was filled with relief and worry, "Will she be alright?" he asked Carlisle.

"She should be fine, she just inhaled a bit of smoke, give her a chance to get it out of her lungs", he said reassuringly.

Edward pulled me into his chest and whipped a cool finger along my cheek. I hadn't realized until that moment that I was crying. I whipped the rest of the tears from my eyes and saw that my hand was covered in black ash. I looked down, and I was covered in black from head to toe.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"Shh, Bella, It's not your fault", he tried to assure me.

"Yes it is. If I'd never stopped in Seattle, none of this would have happened."

"No, if I hadn't gone away, none of this would have happened", he countered me. I just shook my head; I should have known he'd find some way to blame himself.

"Is every okay?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone is perfectly fine; you're the one we're worried about".

"What happened to Victoria?" I asked, my voice going high with worry.

"Jacob and the pack took care of her, they were quite happy to join in today", he said with a small smile.

"I bet they were", I agreed disapprovingly.

"Let's get you home", he said, as he lifted me into his arms. I lay my head against his shoulder and rested, finally at ease.

**Yay! I've just finished my first ever fanfiction! I hope you guys liked it, I sure enjoyed writing it. I'll be starting another story soon, so check my profile to see when it comes up ; ). Thanks everybody xox**


End file.
